These Fated Bonds
by Snickerwarrior
Summary: Can a single little moment in time can effectively change your entire life? For Ryu Tanaka, it did when he had a ran in (literally) with a woman whom was to begin the biggest adventure of his life. That adventure? The Sekirei Plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekirei. Though I sure many of you already suspected that.**

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

"Jeez. Is it just me or is this breeze a lot cooler than usual?"

The young man shivered as the light, chilling wind hits his face. He tries to hide more of his face in the hood of his coat, tilting his head slightly to the side in a vain attempt to block more of the wind from his face as he walks home from a trip to the grocery store. _'I guess this is what I get for realizing so late just how low I was on food.'_ He looks to bags in his right hand, nodding to himself. _'This should be enough to get me through to the weekend in any event.'_

He turns his head back forward, checking how much further it was to his street. He lets out a sigh of relief, his warm breath turning to steam, as he can make it out just a little bit further down. _'Only a little farther till I can feel my face again! Which reminds me...IT'S STILL REAL FRIGGING COLD!'_ He turns his head out of the breeze again.

His eyes catch the park across the street. He knew it very well. When it's warmer, one of his favorite activities was to simply sit at one of the benches and just people watch. When others asked why he would waste time with such a hobby, he would simply say that you can see people do pretty entertaining things without realizing it. Plus, he finds that he can read people and their moods better since he started it up. It's amazed him just how much you can read another's mood by their subtle body language.

Another quick check forward shows he is just about at his street. In less than a minute, he'll be back home safe and sound (not to mention warm). Lost in his thoughts of, he turns around the corner for the last part of his trip.

Only to find himself getting knocked off his feet as something slams into him!

"Ugh..." Is all he can let out as he finds himself face first on the street. From what he could tell, the street was all quiet, save for the sound of a rolling can, which was more than likely one that had came from his now dispersed bag. _'Just what in the hell was that? I didn't even hear it coming down the street...'_ He let's out a sigh, which he feels bounce back at him, finding his face is still on the soft, warm street below him.

 _'...Wait. Soft? Warm?'_

Indeed, as he became more aware that the 'soft' street should not be possible. Nor should his face have seemingly sunk into it as he felt it encompass around most of his head too. To top it off, would a road have the scent of sweat and faintly of...vanilla?

The realization hit him like a brick to the face. He didn't just get knocked over. He's ended up right on top of another person!

"Ahh!" His hands finding the actual street below him and the one under him, he pushes himself off the person. "Sorry. Are you alr-!" He stop, as his voice catches in his throat and blushes in embarrassment. His face wasn't just on the person before. It had ended up between a pair of breasts!

After a quick reboot of the mind, he practically leaps away from the woman below him. "A-apologies! I did not mean to land on you in such a way! I'm not a p-pervert after all!" he says quickly to her, covering his eyes to hide his flustered expression.

However, he took quick notice that the woman hadn't started yelling at him. In fact, she didn't seem to be doing anything. Slowly lowering his hands from his eyes, he is astounded by what he sees.

To say the woman was underdressed for the current weather would be an understatement. She wore what appeared to be a coat one would see a doctor or the like wear. A good amount of the upper buttons were not in, leaving it open and revealing almost the entirety her large bust. Not wanting to be caught staring at it, should she come to at anytime, he resumed checking on her. Scanning back down, he could make out what looks like dark stains on the coat, though of what he couldn't make out. And continuing downwards reveals yet another surprise.

"...She's not wearing pants." His eyes going wide.

He shakes his head, deciding to go to her side to see if he can't get her awake (and to protect what modesty she had left before she shifts). She was steadily breathing, though it looked like she slipped into unconsciousness during their run in. He took note she was amazingly beautiful, with her smooth, unblemished skin and short brown hair. It was then he glimpsed a bit of red under her hair on her forehead.

Fearing she had taken an injury to her head because of him, he slips his arms carefully under her instinctively, lifting her up into a princess carry. He hurriedly went the short distance down the street to his house, thankful in a small way that the incident was close to said home.

His home wasn't anything fancy. Of homes in his part of North section of Shinto Teito, his would be considered an older, more traditional looking home. Not that he minded that in the slightest. While many other college students either stay in a dorm or find a small apartment, he (with the help from his father) was able to get the little two story for himself. And he loved it.

After a little dance at door, he was able to fish the keys out of his pocket without having to put the woman down. Once inside, he quickly flicks of his shoes and heads into the living room. Gently depositing her on his couch, he goes to a nearby closet, pulling out one of the blankets from inside. She was rather cool when he had picked her up, which wasn't surprising, given her current (or rather, lack of) attire.

Returning, he gingerly places it over her, making sure to cover as much of her as it was able. With that handled, he then moved back towards her head, looking to inspect the red he had seen. Carefully pushing away the hair over the forehead, he found himself relieved and surprised at the same time.

There upon her face was not blood, but what looked to be a red tattoo. Even more curious was its design. A red bird of sorts took the center piece, while a red ying-yang sat below it, along with several more little red marks on each side of that. _'What a strange thing to have,'_ he thinks to himself. _'What could such a strange thing even mean?'_

"Miss?" He gives her shoulder a little shake. "Are you alright?"

She doesn't give him a response. He sighs, "Well, I sure you'll awake in a bit," he assures her, though if she can even hear him is unknown. _'I should prepare something for her to change into when she comes to,'_ he thinks, blushing when he remembers just how little she had on when he picked her up. _'So smooth...NO BAD BRAIN, BAD!'_

Luckily for him, a gurgling from his stomach reminded him that he had failed to make any dinner yet. _'Heh. Guess in all the excitement, I forgot I still haven't eaten yet.'_ Glancing back to the resting girl, he wonders if he should make enough for her incase she wakes up soon.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

"W-What the hell was that!"

Body tense, his head quickly scans around, looking for whatever beast has seemingly snuck into his home. It was not long till he found the source.

It was coming from the girl. Well, to be exact, it was coming from her stomach. His eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar in disbelief, all he could wonder if the girl had eaten anything in days.

 _'How else could such a roar of hunger be made?'_ His eyes lingering on her midsection. It was then an idea pops into his mind. Perhaps he could use her hunger to wake her!

Plan formed, he rushes out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. "Alrighty. What can I make? I could probablydo something with the beef I bought at...the...store..."

...

"Crap! All the groceries are still laying out in the street!" Bolting back down the hall and out the door.

* * *

Tired eyes slowly flutter open, adjusting to the light above them.

Her first reaction upon her awakening was fear. The white ceiling above her reminded her of the ones she had till recently had seen almost daily back at the labs. Did she get captured, after just making her brazen escape?

It wasn't till she pushed herself up though, that that thought can't be right. The walls weren't the pristine, shiny white walls of the labs. Instead, they looked more faded, without any metallic like shine to them.

What was in the room only solidified that. She found she was not lying upon some hard and uncomfortable examining table, like she had sat or laid down on many times before. It was way too comfy for that after all. She took to a more adequate sitting position, shifting her legs off the side, keeping the blanket moving along with her legs.

The medical equipment and cabinets were also gone. Wooden shelves lined with books and several photos taking their places instead. A fairly large tv sat across from the sofa, with a decent sized table between it and her.

It was as she examined her surroundings that something else caught her attention. Her nose twitched as a smell wafted into her nose. Her stomach roared out in hunger, surprised in just how loud it was.

"Oh!" An unknown voice came from her left. "You're up!"

Head turning towards the source, she finds a young man. He certainly looked nothing like any of the doctors back at MBI, with his short, slightly disheveled brown hair, hazel eyes, and smooth face.

"You know," he continued on," I was really starting to worry if you were going to wake up soon. Was afraid you might have needed to go to an actual hospital or something."

She simply continue her neutral gaze, not sure if she should trust anything he is saying.

The young man looked uncomfortable as she continued her observation of him. But she found herself looking at what he was apparently carrying in with him. And though she didn't say anything, her hunger was ready to speak for her, letting out a monstrous roar once more.

They locked eyes again. He chuckled a bit, as he looked from her to the food and back.

"Yeah... It was doing that to while you were out too. Figured you be starving should you have woken up." He then enters the room, moving closer to her as he goes to place the tray on the table.

She watches as he begins fixing two bowls of food. It wasn't fancy looking, but it certainly looked more appealing than what was served back in MBI's cafeteria.

Lost in thought, she didn't see the steaming food placed in front of her on the table. She looked at it, before her blank face turned to the boy. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"Go on. It's best while it's still hot."

She didn't respond as she gazed down at the food again. Why was he helping her? Why be so friendly to her, who was nothing but a failure?

Why?

* * *

He sat there watching her, whom had yet to say anything since she had woken up. Heck, she hadn't even so much as changed her expression, like it was perpetually frozen to her face.

 _'She probably doesn't trust me,'_ he mused. _'I mean, this isn't a situation most expect to end up in.'_

A realization came to him. He still had yet to even introduce himself. "Oh, pardon me. I should have figured you would be wary about awakening in someone's home who you don't even know their name," rubbing the back of his head in his embarrassment. Giving a small bow of his head in courtesy, he continues. "My name is Ryu Tanaka. Might I ask what your name is Miss...?"

She looked him in the eyes. Though it looked as if she was keeping her emotions in check, he could read from the eyes themselves that she was looking at him in a more scrutinizing manner, as if looking for any deceit in his words or actions.

This went on for what seemed like forever, till she slowly turned back silently to the food before her and prepared to start eating.

Ryu sighed internally. _'Guess she isn't going to even tell me what her na-'_

"Akitsu."

He blinked. It wasn't very loud, barely over a whisper, but he did hear it. She told him her name!

"Akitsu, huh?" She gave a small nod in acknowledgement, to which he gives a small smile. "It's a pretty name."

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi everyone. Thanks for taking the time to read my new story here. As you can see, we're starting it with our hero and his (literal) run in with the maiden of ice Akitsu. And yes, they didn't meet at the bench in the park like many times before. I figure, what might have happened if she had met someone before getting there. Hopefully it came across alright.

Also, some of you might have read my other story, which hasn't been updated in sometime. Way too long really. Well, some good news then for you! I have finally started to work on that long awaited chapter 3. I estimate it's about a quarter of the way done for what I have planned for it. I feel bad for making you wait a bit longer for it, but I wanted to finish working on this. This story was a way for me to get back into the groove of writing and to get my mind working creatively again.

Till next time! Please follow/review/favorite if you like what you see. I also welcome any constructive criticism. Me improving my writing can only end up providing you in turn with an even better story after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Wow."

Not much else could be said as Ryu watched the woman in front of him finish her plate. Her sixth full plate of food, to be precise. _'And here I the hought I hadn't an appetite! I mean, where does it go?!'_ He wondered in amazement. His eyes unconsciously glanced down, her bust still barely contained within the dirty lab coat she still wore.

 _'Err, right. Enough of that then.'_ He gives a little shake of his head, clearing the perverse thoughts before they get him in trouble.

"So..." Akitsu's head lifted up from her finished plate as he spoke. "Might I ask how someone like you ended up like this?" He motions to her messy and slightly bloodied clothes.

She looks at him, saying nothing for some amount of time. When Ryu had started to think he should move from the subject, she spoke.

"I..." She pauses, her demeanor seemingly becoming sadder before Ryu's eyes, before continuing. "Am broken. A failure." Her gaze shifts down, looking at the table instead of Ryu. "Unwanted..."

Seeing and hearing her, Ryu felt sadness welling in his chest. Just what was she put through to feel that way?

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked gently. She lifted her head back up slightly, her eyes looking at him as he continues. "Like with family?"

She shakes her head weakly.

"Friends?"

Again, she shakes her head.

"So... You really have nowhere to go then?" He asked, but he could already tell what she would answer.

"...Yes." Was all she said, before letting her gaze fall back to the table. Though she kept her face in that neutral look, he could swear he saw a hint of wetness on the fringes of her eyes.

His mind was lost in thought. He figured when he carried her off the street she was in a tight spot. Never could he have imagined that her current situation was much sadder.

A period of time passed, to which nothing was said from either of them. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryu began to speak.

"Akitsu..." Her head lifted up at his voice, his tone now full of conviction. "Would you... want to stay here?"

Her eyes widened a bit, not expecting such a question. "You...want me to stay?" Her tone showing her disbelief.

He nodded. "I'm serious. I can't in good conscience do nothing. Sending you back out there like this," he gives a shake of his head," what kind of guy would that make me?"

He pushes himself off the floor, walking around the table to stand next to her. Akitsu's gaze staying on his face, he leans over slightly and extends his hand down, offering it to her.

"I'm not going to force you. It's your choice after all," he assures her. "All I can say is, is that so long as you wish to stay here, I will never toss you out."

Ryu could not know just how profound an impact those words were to the woman before him. Not only was he willing to take her in, but also saying he would not throw her away?

He waits there, watching as Akitsu's eyes searches his face, seeing if he is trying to deceiving her. But she could not see any falsehood there.

She again looks at his hand, thinking. Ryu waited patiently, as she seemed to have something else to say.

Her eyes once more turned to his. And in her quiet voice, she asks what to her is the most important question she could ask.

"Would you...be my Ashikabi?"

Brow raising slightly, he wondered upon what she was asking of him. Ashikabi? He never heard of such a word prior to moments ago. Was it some sort of new slang going around? Or maybe something of her own creation?

In any case, looking at her, with her eyes showing a hidden hope and, perhaps fear for his answer, he couldn't just stall here.

"Akitsu," he replies with a gentle smile, "I would gladly be your Ashikabi."

* * *

Akitsu laid in the bath, the warmth of the water pleasantly relaxing her cold and tired body. But even amongst such comfort, she found her mind thinking back to earlier. Or more specifically, to a certain somebody.

 _'Ryu...Tanaka'_

She couldn't stop thinking about what he has said and, more importantly, done for her. He didn't just feed her when she was hungry. He didn't just give her a place to call home. And he did more than just become her ashikabi.

He gave her a reason to continue on, right when she was just about to give up.

 _'Even after I told him I was broken,'_ she slipped further into the water, submerging till the water went up to just below her nose, _'that I was a failure. He still...'_

She stayed there for several quiet minutes, her mind looping the earlier conversation again and again as she proceeded to finish cleaning herself up.

Once done, she proceeded to dry herself off. As she did, her eye caught sight of the mirror on the wall. And with it, a constant, ugly reminder to her situation.

The crest upon her forehead.

She reactively covers it with her hand. Many times she has done so, in vain attempts to wash it or will it to go away. But never in those times did it ever dull. And this time was no different.

Letting a quiet sigh out, she slowly lowers her hand, turning away from the mirror. She makes her way out of the bathroom, closing the door back before proceeding down the hallway. Before her bath, Ryu had shown her to the spare bedroom. Now her room.

Before making it back though, she pauses. Ryu's room was right next to hers. Through the door, the faint sound of snoring could be heard through the door, slightly left ajar. The light seemed to have been left on, what with the light glow shining out.

With quiet steps, she finds herself peeking into his room, opening it slightly more so that she could get a full view.

Ryu's room wasn't much different from a typical bedroom. A desk sat in one corner of the room, paper stacks and books sitting around a computer. A large TV mounted on one wall, various cords strewn about below it from various electrical devices. Opposite that was a small sofa, enough room for 2, 3 if you wanted to be squeeze an extra body on it. And with a dresser and a lamp to finish it up, it left decent amount of space for the futon that was currently in the center of the floor.

Sprawled out on it laid the sleeping form of Ryu. Akitsu smoothly made her way into the room, stopping when she stood beside her ashikabi.

Ryu wasn't much different from a normal Japanese guy. His hair was brown, indicating to her that he perhaps had somewhere in his genes foreign blood. He also, if she had to estimate, around 5'10" or 5'11", making him above average in height also. The muscles she can see, show that, while they certainly didn't look like much, they did have some strength behind them, if not much.

Her observations came to a halt as Ryu's body suddenly shivered. She only just remembered that winter was quickly approaching. She recalled that it was cold as she had ran from the labs at MBI, but between the adrenaline from making it out and her natural affinity with the cold, it had not been a major concern. But her Ashikabi wasn't her. His frown as he tried to find the warmest position under his cover made that much clearer. But how could she help here? She didn't know if, or where, there were extra blankets in here. And going around and digging threw her masters home without permission didn't seem like a good idea. What if he threw her out for that?

Akitsu closes her eyes, calming herself. No. He said he would never toss her out. He swore that to her. Just thinking back on that, she reopens her eyes, looking back to his face, remembering the intensity and sincerity held within them. It had made her feel something she had not experienced in a long time.

Happy.

 **Thum-thump**

A sudden heat shoots threw her body. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but she had felt it. Whatever it was, in the moment, she couldn't deny it felt...nice.

Another shiver from Ryu snapped her back to her current concern. Finding a way to get her ashikabi warm. For a minute, the room stayed silent, baring the sound of the wind upon the window. It was when she let out a soft yawn that she knew what she could do.

Kneeling down, she carefully lifts up the blanket that had slipped down a fair distance. With calculated precision, she swiftly slips into the futon with Ryu.

Once that was accomplished, she lays her head down on his chest, feeling the exhaustion from before return to her. Her tired eyes glanced once more to Ryu's face, before they too closed.

* * *

* _Elsewhere_ *

While most people had since returned home and to the warmth it held, there were those who remained out in the cold.

One such individual, a girl, was standing out alone. She wore on her face a look of distress. But it was not about being out in the cold. She wasn't even currently aware of the cooling breeze running across her.

She had sensed him. It wasn't for long, but she knew what she felt.

Her Ashikabi.

She had been wondering the city for well over a week now. When she was released, she had the hope of finding her destined one would of been quick. But sadly, that wasn't to be, as fruitless days of searching had become the norm to her. Fruitless till recently, that is.

She might have missed meeting her ashikabi today, but she kept reminding herself of the most important fact from all this.

Her Destined One was here in this city. That was now certain. And the likelihood of her feeling him again was greater now that she had potentially narrowed down his whereabouts today.

She takes a look towards the night sky as she puts a hand to her heart. "Ashikabi-sama...wait for me. Please..."

* * *

AN:

Hi again everyone. Chap 2 has been delivered. Though I guess that was obvious if you have read this far Huh?

Anyway, a thank you to those who have followed this story so far. Hopefully the next chap can be delivered in a bit more expedient fashion than this one was. I have a bad habit at times writing a little bit, then sitting it down for awhile before coming back and rewriting sections again to make it better. I don't know sometimes if it works out, but I hate to rush out a chapter in which simple grammar mistakes or confusing sentences were made.

Till next time!


End file.
